


Dreams of You

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Ex, F/M, Jake Kiszka/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: Your ex drunk dials you late at night.





	Dreams of You

You hit save on your essay and yawned, then blinked at your computer screen a few times, relieved that you were finally done with this assignment. You leaned back and stretched your arms out above your head ready to head back to your dorm and get into your bed. Suddenly your cell phone vibrated, it's a call based on the length of the vibrations. A couple thoughts raced through your mind in the same second: Who the hell is calling so late? Oh god it must be an emergency!  
You reached over only to see your ex's name on the screen. Your heart fell into your stomach. The last time you spoke was only a week and a half ago, when you had officially called your relationship off. Why was he calling? He was nowhere near you to ask for help.  
He was on tour with his band, like usual. The constant touring hadn’t even been a problem, really. It really sucked to not see him for weeks on end, but you two could manage. You messaged and had sweet nightly calls, it all made homecomings sacred. Every kiss was a blessing and the nights spent together were a dream.   
No, what had been the real deal breaker was the change in his attitude. The way he took way too long to check in on you; simply ask how your day was. The way he dodged questions or gave the vaguest responses. He created a distance between you greater than the physical miles you were apart.  
Then came the rumors. You knew he was meeting lots of people and fans. And when you had asked him about the things you read he made it impossible to have an adult discussion. You had always been able to talk through anything, no matter how awkward or uncomfortable. And suddenly that was no longer the case. It became clear this was no longer the kind of relationship that you could maintain. And now he’s lighting up your phone.  
What could he possibly want?  
Your curiosity got the best of you and you swiped to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Heyyy you answered! Oh my God I'm so glad you did!"  
"Jake, is everything alright?" He had to be drinking, he was never this bubbly when sober.  
He laughed loudly into the phone. You could hear other voices and muffled music on his side.  
"Yeah, it's all so good. I just...I wanted to hear you. I miss you. I wanted you to know that I dream you all the time."  
You sighed deeply into the phone. You'd never been drunk dialed by an ex before. The pain of the break up was still too near for this to be funny.  
"Jake it's pretty late here, so if you're okay I'm gonna hang up."  
"Hey just a second, babe. The show tonight was insane! Josh surfed the crowd and couldn't get back on stage for like ten minutes. The crowd was wild." He laughed again. "Yesterday I was at the beach and it was so beautiful and all I thought about was you in the water. And I just missed you."   
You didn't know what to say. This was not a conversation you wanted to be having.  
"I gotta get going, Jake..."  
"No, please!" He whined. You heard him take a sip of something, the ice clinked, "Where are you? What are you doing?"  
Dammit if you hadn't missed his stupid voice, even if it was slightly slurred.  
"I'm heading out of the library, gonna go to bed."  
"That's my girl! Studious scholar! Beauty and brains!"  
"Jake, I'm not your girl anymore." The words cracked as you spoke them. Jake was quiet, the silence was filled by the drunken laughter of whatever after show party he was at. You heard him take a long swig of his drink.  
"Oh god, fuck. Fuck! I fucked up, huh? Goddammit!"  
Tears threatened your eyes, you were too tired to process this, "I'm a goddamn idiot. The dumbest fuck. I'm so sorry, babe."   
"I gotta go."  
"Who are you talking to?” Danny curiously asked Jake. Jake lowered the receiver.  
“It’s Y/N, can you just give me a minute?”  
Danny was taken by surprise and eyed the drink in Jake’s hand, “Dude, umm, did you call her?”  
“Yeah, man, I did, can you just leave now.” Jake slurred.  
You thought about hanging up while they argued but you couldn’t pull yourself away from his voice.  
“Man,” Danny put his hand on Jake’s shoulder, “it’s pretty late for her. Maybe say goodnight?” he gently suggested. Danny was always the level headed one, he knew this was a drunk call and that it was probably uncomfortable for you.  
“I just…hey Y/N, umm, I’m so sorry. I think I gotta get going. It was so good to…I’m glad that you answered.” He kept stumbling on his words. Your throat was too tight to say anything in return. A tear managed to escape down your cheek.  
“C’mon, man.” Danny coaxed again.  
“Good night, babe.” Jake hung up, but you kept your phone to your ear, letting the silence fill you up.  
“I dream you, too, all the damn time.”


End file.
